Great minds think alike
by Doomsday made me cry
Summary: A Japanese newspaper headline reads:"The 3th victim of the 'Serial Kidnappings' commits suicide too". Puzzled by the case, L and Light are forced to team up, risking their lives, to stop a vicious and invisible criminal from killing more girls. (Terrible summary, read to find out) AU, Fem!Light (genderbend), L/Light or LxLight (of course) R&R pls :D
1. Pt 1, Chapter 1: Overture

**A/N: Hello! This is my second ffic in English and I am really excited about how it turns out! Again, if there are any mistakes or grammar errors feel free to comment. I wanted to experiment, and thought that a Fem!Light would be terribly interesting and would allow me to explore new angles of such a deep character. Also the idea seemed attractive to see how his relationship with L would develop if he were a woman (although I'm fairly sure L would treat him the same). Anyway Hope you enjoy the story and... did I mention that I love reviews? ^.^**

 **PS: I forgot this (Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for this story).**

Her eyes felt like sands of the desert, after many hours of exposition below the great star, burning and unavoidably dry. The screen glowed in a self-imposed darkness, in order to avoid calling attention during such hours of the night, every article on the brilliant surface was made of her turmoil, in every pixel lied the exact same echo of one idea, the obsession devouring her thoughts , making her brain go insane. Hell-bent on finding it: the solution.

Let's describe that mind, highest among all analytic efficacy on the whole planet. It almost seems mechanic, a tin box with a thousand gears which function in such synchrony that the capacity of which they are gifted with is beyond human.

Precisely due to this circumstance, and above all because the person we are talking about is aware of her capacities, she felt a superlative degree of frustration. But, let's leave this mysterious attitude behind, for it would turn annoying eventually, the reason was that the new which had been causing great incredulity to the media and whose legend has being growing even more exploited by the sensationalists of SakuraTV.

Far from absurd rumours and poorly elaborated conspiracy, the facts: Three girls disappear for a couple of days, there are never any witnesses. After a certain period of time in which no constant whatsoever is appreciated, thus any possible patterns to make regarding this are non-existent, every victim reappears in a city area that they are not familiarized with exhibiting clear signs of torture. They are carried to the nearest hospital and provided with the necessary care. Later, the victim commits suicide. Each and every one of them. ALL OF THEM.

This previous information has been told to the public, leaving fuzzy details behind (not exactly truthful), considered from an objective point of view and limiting ourselves only to what happened.

However, someone who has really investigated, without having a licence to ease procedures, data expands in the following way; each wound caused by torture was strategically made in order to avoid killing the victim. Once they were at the hospital none of the victims is willing to talk to the police or reveal any kind of detail connected to their kidnapping.

And, being her, it is possible to deepen even more. The way in which wounds have been done suggests advanced medicine knowledge, every victim disappears at the perfect time eliminating potential witnesses, this shows (taking into account all information given) an obvious degree of premeditation, but mostly an exhaustive study of the victim's behaviour and routines. What happens seems part of a bigger scheme, yet to be completed inside her mind, it couldn't be suicides.

Any victim of a kidnapping could want to kill itself, granted; but three people with no apparent relationship, taken in different days, with the same lesions and MO, who refuse to talk about the kidnapper and kill themselves after reaching a safe place? Too good to be true, not to mention absolutely unlikely. There's something more, of that much she was sure, despite lacking connections there was a pattern to be drawn. But, actually, she did find a regularity, aside from how the kidnapping happened, every girl was in their early twenties (two victims were eighteen and the other twenty-one).

Thereby, among newspaper articles, chaotically distributed pen-written notes all over the desk and thoughts formulating possible hypothesis leading nowhere, hours passed by until it became so late that could be considered early.

When morning light started to get through the curtains she knew it was about time she stopped, an interesting day of vacation tedium. She rubbed her eyes meanwhile walking towards the toilet with the aim to splash water on her face. A good pinch on her cheeks finished giving her a vivacious look, a proper semblance for a civilized individual who has rested for an entire night and hasn't been awake trying to solve a crime. Someone perfectly normal. To the mirror and world she looked only like a kind brown-eyed girl whose auburn short hair appeared in harmony with her inoffensive aspect. Charming, the flawless girl.

She descended without making any noise, a difficult task having such creaky stairs but managing skilfully. Once inside the dinning room she greeted her mother.

"Good morning, need a hand?"she asked, a mere formality, as she began helping her not even waiting for an answer.

Getting over with all the routine and theatre played in front of her family she eventually chose around midday to go for a walk. As tempting as the perspective of falling into narcolepsy seemed, raising everybody's suspicions at home was not only against her interests but plainly stupid. By the time she went out, not having exactly figured where she would go to, a solitary and faraway place sounded fitting. Inside the bus, on its way towards a tranquil part of the city, her thoughts still focused on the bloody kidnapping topic. A constant: how? It rushed over every attempt of finding distraction. The straw that broke the camel's back, terrible frustration, were her father's negatives against providing her with valuable information which would accelerate significantly the case's resolution. The day before yesterday this serial kidnappings had claimed it's third victim, making her curiosity turn into an unavoidable assistance offer to her father. This was the first time that after volunteering to help she was rejected. Perhaps her father did not trust her enough? She had already collaborated on a vast number of cases and her capacities facilitating or even enabling the resolution had proven her worthy. Then, why such isolation?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Two days ago the third victim of the serial kidnappings' appearance had went public. The day previous to this new crime's broadcasting the eighteen-year-old girl was found inside a phone box and carried to the hospital, during the dawning she committed suicide. This was precisely when L decided to move from the United States, where last week he'd just solved a case, to Japan with the purpose of making an intervention. At early morning, while the press started making a fuss and mediatisating such unusual occurrence of a third suicide, his plane landed; and at 12 am., according to Japan's time zone, he got in touch with the police announcing his participation. When they reached the hotel Watari and him spent the remaining time settling in. Right now Watari was found at the NPA headquarters, talking to high offices and demanding all of the data required to begin investigating as soon as possible. The only problem was that, a terribly bored L, had run out of sweets and Watari would not be back until a few hours later. Which left him with just one option. Following the "if you want something done do it yourself" he abandoned the hotel, searching for one of the pastry shops he had on his bucket list.

While he walked his thoughts consumed him, making out of the surroundings something irrelevant, it is true that in normal conditions he would never have considered this case worthy of his attention, not with three victims only. Such low number was something that the police could handle quite easily. However this time there was a sort differentiator element, firstly the suicides, which hadn't done anything but surprise him and seem too casual; on the other hand there was an undefined thing, that he couldn't name, and essentially had driven him to take the matter into his own hands. His instinct was screaming that this case had something very weird, he needed to solve it. All of the other ones possessed a distinct aura, moving him to disassemble them like the pieces of a puzzle, and nothing more, a mere hobby. In contrast three plain simple usual but thrilling kidnappings (and for the record he was sure that more would occur as days went by). With said crimes L felt an imperative need to solve them, comparable to what some would say _a_ _call of destiny._

 **And that's it for now! I'll be back sooooon~**


	2. Pt 1, Chapter 2 Abrupt meeting

****A/N: Hello everyone! As you already know this is the second chapter of the story. It is terribly late, but I've finally finished translating it! Also, English isn't my first language, so in case you find any errors please comment!****

 ** **Reviews and constructive criticism are lovely.****

 ** **Hope you like it! (Disclaimer: I do not own anything, if I did I wouldn't be writing this).****

Suddenly he glanced at the streets to see how far away was he from his destination. __Alright, I might have got lost.__ He thought, actually knowing that he was indeed lost.

He found himself nearby a park splashed with a great amount of trees. He could imagine the children playing hide and seek, if they were not at the playground that occupied most of the space. Further away there was a tiny pond connected to a stream, over it a small bridge could be seen, binding one space covered with a bushy mass of lawn.

At that moment, when L was trying to figure out exactly where was he and some way to reach the shop, his concentration was broken by a scream. Judging by the voice it belonged to a young woman. Maybe his brain had involuntarily associated it with the kidnappings that kept him on tenterhooks, because he started running through the neighbourhood surrounding the park, in direction to the sound.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

By the time the bus stopped she had sorted out, after a long process of meditation, where to go. Not far from her current position there was a park, even though it happened to be large and at a residential neighbourhood, it tended to be empty. This fact made it the perfect place. It offered the possibility of being tranquil and find shelter inside herself, one moment of privacy. Not a prodigy, neither the perfect girl, nothing, only herself and nobody else.

She was walking quick, but without rushing, when she heard it. A deafening screech coming from two blocks to the right. __Voice, female, young, teenager, kidnappings.__ Her mind connected in a matter of milliseconds, while she began running like hell after the other youth.

 _ _This is my chance, if it is one of the kidnappings I'd be closer to solving it, or even catching whoever is behind the whole business.__

When she found a blond girl dressed in some Gothic kind of fashion, being threatened by a man with a kitchen knife she was certain of having reached the right place. The aggressor had his back on her, brandishing the weapon with clear intention of killing the girl, which gave the advantage of surprise effect; and she would need it considering that the man seemed quite stronger than her.

Without thinking it twice she approached him, fast as a hurricane, and landed a blow on his back, throwing him to the ground violently. He fell on his knees, impacting against the cold pavement, holding yet onto the knife. Taking advantage she tried to reach the girl in order to scape alongside her, she was aware that a direct confrontation against the attacker would reduce significantly their chances to scape safe and sound from the encounter. Unfortunately the aggressor was fast enough to get on his feet before she could go any closer and brought her down with an unerring punch on the face. She ended up lying on the floor facing upwards, completely defenceless. That's when he pounced her, with the knife's approach threatening. A struggle started in which her priority was avoid getting her throat slit. The blond felt like a powerless bystander seeing how this girl, who bravely was trying to help her, resisted. Her delicate figure contrasting with the stalker who had the clear supremacy, she could only watch the efforts of the girl without knowing what to do, too confused by the fear that had a hold on her.

The blade's edge was even closer. As much as her arms pushed holding the wrists of the man, who positioned over her, his legs on her sides, using all of his weight to gain advantage. Clenching her jaw, making an effort to get the knife, already touching her throat. He didn't even blink when her nails starting piercing him, in a desperate attempt to make him flinch, he remained impassive as blood started flowing out of the eight small wounds.

The blond finally pulled herself together and collecting all of her strength she sent a powerful kick right to her stalker's crotch.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Although the streets and all of the houses got in his way it didn't take him too long to be were the scream had come from.

He observed that there were two girls and a man. The first one, and the closest to him, was blond with two pigtails and gothic-styled clothes. To be honest she looked familiar... oh, yes, that trendy fashion magazine at the hotel, the girl was a model. Therefore that man probably was a stalker and the one screaming her, so by process of elimination left the last girl as someone who had come to help.

However this was, the situation did not look good at all. The man seem to have just got up, with his right arm he shoved the model away, who got hit against the wall surrounding the garden of one house. Stunned she stayed resting her back on the surface, at the meantime the other began to get up making use of her hands to help her. At this precise moment he knew it was time to act.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She was trying to stand up, feeling grateful to the other girl for getting that beast off her. Then she looked up and her eyes reflected the purest kind of horror when she realised it was impossible to avoid the knife coming with a vertiginous speed on her

Giving herself for dead her lids opened even more, beholding with a terrified expression painted on her face. Unexpectedly the man was thrown to the left, at the same time the knife flew out of her visual field and she could see a guy who appeared to be her age. He had long and dark hair, tousled in quite a strange manner, he only wore blue jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. She could affirm with no trace of doubt that this was the weirdest human being she had ever met. Despite how curious the stranger's eccentric aspect could seem, she should not lower her guard, taking into account the maniac wasn't knocked out.

In fact, the man was coming back for more, so she didn't lose time and sent a hook right to his jaw. Seeing how it had disoriented him, the stranger made a skilled twist to give him a kick harder than the first one. This was the definitive attack that made him run away and disappear turning right.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Once the fight was over L couldn't deny that the other girl called his attention. Now he was relaxed and able to spot more details, her body language was deliberately serene and studied, calculative glance, the coldness... opposing what had happened minutes ago. She had being about to get stabbed by a kitchen knife and now she was completely calmed.

"Are you feeling...?" without noticing the model he started to ask her in order to see how she responded and if, as expected, changed her facial expression for an innocent one. Instead he got interrupted and ignored by her.

"Are you hurt?". She said with a worried tone, as she held out her hand. The model looking at them bewildered.

"OMG!". She shouted, and the following moment had them wrapped in a tight embrace."You two are amazing!". The reaction to such an unexpected display of affection was the same on both: tensing instantly.

Releasing them she kept on talking with a high and annoying voice tone, unaware of how uncomfortable they felt.

"I am so grateful to you! How can thank you for this?".

"Well, I was searching for a cake shop and I got lost". He began saying, making her stop shouting and also finding out how to reach the bloody shop. "It's called ' _ _Tokyo Cafe__ ' and...".

"OH! I know that cafe! It is really close, I can show you the way...".

"Actually, it would be best if you told me how to get there". He replied with a quiet volume in comparison.

"I've got it! To thank you properly I can take you there and invite you two. It will all be my treat!". She exposed the idea cheerfully. "Let's go!". She added, grabbing each one's hands and walking away.

The face of L and the girl's were like mirrors, showing an expression found between surprise and a "get me out of here, please".

 ** **And that's it. Until the next one! Be sure to comment, I love when people do that :D****


	3. Pt 1, Chapter 3: First impressions

****Hello! Guess who's back? Back again?****

 ** **So here's the continuation, again if any mistakes be sure to write it down. Reviews are lovely.****

 ** **R &R pls!****

She quickly guided them to the bloody shop without loosening her grip, Light was really starting to regret helping her. She only wanted a relaxing day, what she obtained was one sleepless night and, after having saved someone's life, she had to stand Miss I have a histrionic disorder. The weird guy seemed as uneasy as her, which didn't exactly serve as confrontation, but, at least, someone understood her point of view in something. She laughed internally for once.

"We're here!". She proclaimed smiling.

"Thank you for taking me, but I can assure you it is not necessary..." the raven-haired said, until he was interrupted by the blond, he appeared to be starting to get tired of not being able to end any sentence.

"Let's go inside! My treat, don't worry!"

" 'For goodness sake' ". He mused without thinking anyone have heard him.

 _ _Accent, so you are British. He certainly doesn't look Japanese, but who would have said it, his features are difficult to associate with any country in particular. This is the first time I am so clueless with someone. He has notions of self-defence, that much is clear, but with his look made him unsuitable for any normal job related to it. He must work in an office, that degree of paleness screams "I spend a lot of time in closed environments", but, anyway, what kind of business would accept such appearance? It is also obvious that he has trouble sleeping...__

"Hey! You got frozen in there". She said from the entrance with a more serious voice; although, she immediately got back to the normal sharp and overexcited one. "It was really weird -she laughed- come on, pass".

The guy waited inside taking a hand to his head, visibly tense, anyone could tell he wasn't very sociable and didn't handle well this sort of situations.

She went on to examining her surroundings, it seemed that the pastry shop was also a cafe. __Great this is going to take forever.__ The three took a sit at a table at the end of the place, over the circular stone surface the waitress put three cups of coffee and two additional pieces of cake for the guy, who looked even more enigmatic as time went by. __Who the hell are you? Why can't I read you?.__

"Could you bring one of those sugar cube jars you have near the coffee machine, please?". He asked, looking at the sachet of sugar he was given, with an expression of disagreement.

"Sure". The waitress answered confused by the request of the extravagant youth.

"So you like sugar... oh, I don't even know your name". She said in an inquisitive way.

"Ryuzaki". He offered without adding anything else.

"Oh, Ryuzaki, it's funny, I wasn't expecting you to have that name, you don't look Japanese". O _ _f course he doesn't, he's European__. "My name's Misa". __Misa... isn't that one of the models who appear at my sister's magazines? I knew it rang a bell__. " Oh, what's your name?".

"Well, I'm Light". She said translating her name and pronouncing it in English to see how Ryuzaki reacted and if he took a hint.

He looked away from the food that had him hypnotized to stare at her, on his face the shade of something like a smile appeared. Of course he got it, the intense visual contact they kept for a few seconds said 'I know you know that I know' telepathically.

"By the way, Ryuzaki"she inquired mocking at the name, everything around him didn't make sense , so she had trouble believing that was even his real name, being most likely a fake. "what is your job?". Granted that she wasn't truly asking, she wanted to know how he would avoid the topic or how he'd manage lying, and if with the answer he gave himself away, revealing information on who he was.

"The truth be said, nothing in particular" he spoke light-heartedly, while he played with the sugar cubes, pushing them from a tower to fall inside the coffee. The question had not made him nervous, in fact, he appeared to be taking it as a joke, not even looking at her in the eye, overconfident as Light thought __what are you up to?.__ "I focus on investigating everything that interests me, from the best possible sugar cube structures, to businesses of bigger magnitude. For example, lately, I've acquired a singular fondness on reading about psychological disorders.

"Asperger?". She suggested mischievously. If he liked psychology for real he would not take long to realise that his behaviour corresponded to the symptom of the said syndrome.

"Fascinating, indeed," Ryuzaki commented meanwhile he furiously bit his thumb "but I was thinking about something like an antisocial personality disorder". Seeing Misa, who had spent some time listening with a confused expression, he clarified " Sociopathy. Let's see, a simply indicator that could make us suspect someone had it could be found in its emotional responses. Hmm... it would be more illustrative with an example. Shall we imagine a young man inside a car, the driver that appears to have lost his mind, leading the vehicle to a place with little traffic. He locks doors and windows leaving no possible scape for the youth, then he takes a gun and threatens to shoot him in the head. He pulls the trigger," he made a pause, amused by Misa's horrified face and her sudden interest on the short story " and that's when the boy realises it is a fake gun. That's how he discovers it was all a hidden camera prank. His reaction is adopting a cold and relaxed attitude, inappropriate for someone who (seconds ago) believed to be about to die, along with a mask of kindness and charisma. A person like that would be likely to being a sociopath".

 _ _That example isn't a good one... oh, I see what you're implying.__ Light thought. __Very well, two can play that game.__

"I agree when you point out sociopathy as an interesting disorder, Ryuzaki. However, the lack of emotional response can appear in many mental illnesses, making it a terrible choice as an example of a symptom, in fact, it also stands out as one of the Asperger Syndrome. That, along with eccentricism, difficulty to establish social relationships or impropriety in the tone when speaking...

"But, Light, the lack of emotionality added to the cynicism I've highlighted in my hypothetical situation suggest detachment and great lack of empathy, which both are an important symptom of the disorder Therefore, I think my example..."

The debate got interrupted by the sound of the volume of a TV being turned up.

The third victim of the atrocious kidnappings … has being taken to have the autopsy performed. Meanwhile the authorities continue to do their utmost in order to capture whoever is behind. Currently all resources are being used to determinate the location where … was held...

 _ _'Doing everything possible'. If they gave me some information, at this point I would already have a list of suspects.__ Light complained mentally.

"Uhh... isn't it hair-rising, Light?"Misa asked. "The truth be told, I am worried, I might call the attention of that crazy because of my job, and god knows what he'd do to me if he caught me".

"He would never go after you". Light and Ryuzaki said in unison.

Misa observed the suspicious way they looked at each other, until Ryuzaki chose to keep talking.

"Is completely unlikely that the kidnapper would notice you, capturing someone known isn't feasible, by the simple reason that avoiding all potential witnesses could complicate the crime in excess. Not to mention how it would medialize the case even more than it already is. When a famous person vanishes the police tends to increase their efforts to stop with the tediousness of paparazzi sooner. That's how things are.".

"You have nothing to worry about" Light carried on "you don't even match the victim's profile. Every girl had in common to be pretty and young like you, but their appearance was modest and measured. Your Gothic look dismisses you as a suitable target. Leaving that aside, watching you with so many people surrounding you would complicate everything, of course he could enjoy the challenge, but that's not how he is. He doesn't want to call the attention by the kidnapping's level of difficulty, but because of its effects. He wants to boast of his power, the easinesses with which he can abduct anyone when less expected. Going to such extremes isn't his style. I mean, the more complicated the plan is, the more his efforts are noticeable, and, even though it may impress, someone powerful doesn't need to lift a finger in order to get something. Kidnapping you would only show how much it cost him and prove that he is normal, that he has no real power, and this goes against his interests".

"You've pointed out it's a man. Why do you think so?".

"Oh, first of all, because the common profile for this kind of crimes is a man, but the main reason are the victims. The pattern of the cuts indicates that they were made by someone taller than the girls, besides, they were taken by force. Although it is possible for a woman to accomplish that, I see it quite unlikely, everything points to a man.".

"What else do you think about the victim's profile?"he asked again, this time (like the very last) with true curiosity, biting his thumb so hard it looked as if it was going to draw out blood soon.

"He only chooses girls who seem to be the same age, near twenties, with a groomed appearance that doesn't stand out. He seeks admirable beauty, but silent, not only limiting himself to the physical, every girl drew the attention in something particular, the first victim did volunteering and invested her savings on donations to animal shelters, the second one was an authentic sportswoman, having won several gymnastics' competitions, it wouldn't have taken her long to get in the national team with her talent, and the last one played the cello, piano and violin, next week she would have given a concert. Each one were extremely promising. He wants exemplary people, virtuous, victims that really call the attention and whose death is a loss for society".

"Your deductive skills are quite impressive, Light". Ryuzaki admitted.

Light looked at him taken aback, he was being sincere and that did not match the tendency he carried up until now.

"Oh, gosh! You two are adorable! You are made for each other, it must be the hand of fate." Misa exclaimed with admiration. Leaving them both, for once, wordless. "Oh, hell, it is late!" She added looking at her watch. "I've got to leave, could you give me your phone numbers so I can text you?".

 _ _Only this girl would ask for this to complete strangers.__ Light thought amused.

"Sure". Ryuzaki answered.

Misa stared at her pleadingly.

"Yeah, why not". She finally managed to say.

Once they were outside Misa went away to the left waving at her and Ryuzaki, who was calling someone.

" 'Yes, I am fine, there's nothing to worry about. I was gone for only a few hours. … I am already aware of my importance … My life isn't threatened that often, not really … Fine, I am glad you realised this discussion is pointless … Arguing with me can be useful if you have something logic to disagree with … I am at the entrance of 'Tokyo cafe', I trust you won't have any problems to find it's location as you are used to coming here … Yes, goodbye' ". Despite the speed with which Ryuzaki spoke in English, she managed to understand mostly everything, that was precisely what left her very unsettled.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When the limousine picked him up L, after a brief, but intense, discussion about death penalty with Light, had clearly in mind what he was going to do once he reached the hotel.

Right after a less worried Watari opened the door and got in, L instantly went to his laptop. He didn't exactly understand why Watari sounded so frantic when he called him, it is true that the times he goes outside are scarce, but he knew how to take care of himself.

"I have not moved the information provided by the police taskforce to your personal computer, I am afraid you will have to read the physical copies of a few reports given". Watari said apologetic, aware of L's need to start working as soon as possible on an investigation.

"Do not worry, the case can wait". L answered focused on the screen. He was too busy using his resources as the three greatest detectives in the world to investigate Light to care about something else in the meantime.

"Are you feeling fine?".

"Yes, why are you asking?".

"You do not let yourself be distracted during a case since you were fifteen and ill while you investigated that forgery case in Switzerland".

"There was a great amount of chocolate and I had fever. Do not worry, this thing I am looking up might be useful for the case, in fact, it has already given me a better profile of the victim than the police could ever offer me".

"I only hope that you know what you are doing". Watari finally answered leaving the room.

 _ _Yagami Raito, Light. If you are half as interesting as you seem to be and all of your academic record assure, it is very possible that we'd see each other again.__ L thought. __I don't have any problem on contacting her, as I have given Misa the phone number I use to contact my agents during extraordinary operations. If I wanted Light's number I only have to ask Misa, although I can get it easily, this gives me the perfect excuse. I would have never given a phone number so willingly without a good reason.__

That's how he spent the rest of the night, until he knew every single detail about her by wondered how frustrated Light would feel when she saw that she was incapable of finding anything about him.

 ** **That's it! I hope you like it, until the next chapter! :D****


	4. Pt 1, Chapter 4: Parallelism & analysis

**Hello! I'm back, it's being two months. Two chaotic and long months, but the good part is that I have more ideas. Also, I hope the conflict in this chapter is interesting enough. I'm sorry I have to upload chapters that somehow lack action, but I have to in order to introduce what's going to happen later. So, be patient, I promise it'll be worth it.**

 **About L/Light, I will get to that later, first I have to play with them for a while to create a natural development of their relationship that suits them and fits well in the plot.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note? Obviously, not mine.**

 **So, let's get to business:**

Frustration was found in the list of emotions that were alien to Light, until a few days ago. The kidnappings already had her on tenterhooks, but now the situation was far worse. It seemed as if her mind had entered the kingdom of the mantras, a labyrinthine place from which she doubted she could scape.

First: How?

Currently: Who?

Who´s Ryuzaki? A shadow, what appeared in the internet at the most were shades of evidence, but not a single gap from where the man's identity could be discovered. The guy with a tousled black hair that caught her attention completely. After all, there wasn't anything she liked more than a good mystery.

However, the ostensibly irresolvable realities piled up. All that appeared in Google applying filters, could be summarized in disjointed data, names of article editors, of some policeman... the closest was a reduced, probably due to the authorities' censorship, file of a criminal who used that name as his fake identity and that, later on, attempted self-immolation. Essentially, all pointless.

Ryuzaki had to be linked to a police agency or the criminal world, his interest on the case made it obvious. With his looks, she imagined him working clandestinely in business of similar nature to the kidnappings. The problem was that if he acted on his own that wouldn't be useful to find his true identity.

Light was pulling her hair out, going crazy because of the 'puzzle-man'. She could not read him, nor find him. There was something quite strange surrounding Ryuzaki, she did not know what, but it existed. Some hidden secret bothering her, stuck and damned... _another._

"Raito! Dad's home!" her sister exclaimed happily from the corridor at the ground floor.

"Going down, Sayu!".

Once she was downstairs she saw the face of her father, who stood by the _genkan,_ taking his shoes off to put on his slippers. Judging by his expression he felt tired. Sayu waited until her father finished, nearby the living room respectfully, to give him a welcome hug. When he put the shoes, in a way the tip was facing the entrance door, the small family jumped into his arms.

"Welcome home! How was work?"she asked while the three went to the dinning room.

Just when he was about to answer he threw an intense look at Light, making her wonder what happened. His wife and youngest daughter seemed expectant.

"Well, but I am very tired. The kidnappings are giving us plenty of trouble, the case is extremely complicated. Raito, I have to talk to you after dinner". In a different situation she would have felt hopeful, but, hearing the undertone he used, she knew that what had to be said wasn't related to helping with the investigation.

"Oh, Raito will solve another case!". Sayu exclaimed, naïve, not noticing what her father really meant.

 _Great, he must have discovered that I am working on my own, he'll want me to get out of the middle. But that doesn't make sense, he already knew for sure what I was going to do... why not forbidding it from the very beginning? No, this is something different. Something has happened._ Light deducted.

"Sayu, you already know I can't talk about it".

"Yes, yes... don't worry" her daughter answered, then she approached Light discreetly and poked her "good luck, Raito" she whispered, thinking that the case would end in her sister's hands.

Light offered an hypocritical smile as a reply.

Both girls collaborated to set the table, passing on the plates and such, while their mother finished cooking. They sat down and the dinner happened as usual; however, the glances shared by Light and her father suggested a tension that the rest of diners didn't seem to recognise. By the end, just before dessert, the mobile phone of Light's father started ringing.

He excused himself and went to the hallway to speak without interruptions. Light approached the door suspiciously, imagining the nature of the call. Seeing that her father was coming, Light went to the sofa to grab her coat.

"It was from work, I'm afraid I have to go" declared the father, turning his back on Light, the faces of his wife and daughter said everything. They both looked unhappy, but refrained from saying anything, knowing the importance of his charge.

"Be careful" said his wife.

He went through the door with determination, Light behind him, putting on his coat as his father picked up his.

"Where do you think you are going?".

"I'm coming with you, -she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world- you need help" her father looked at her in the eye with an expression that said something like 'we've already talked about this and you can't' "no, listen to me," she added, aware of the imminent negative "there are girls dying. The case is among the strangest you've faced, and I know because I've assisted you to solve them. I can always be helpful, but I need you to let me participate, because be sure that if I don't count with your permission I won't be folding my arms when there's people dying. This is a game for him! Do you think I'm not prepared? I already know most of the data, I've been doing research several days, I already have a victim profile. I've obtained the pictures from the crime scenes...".

"How in all...?".

"Matsuda".

With that name, that worked as a micro-story of sorts, Light's father could imagine in what his daughter had occupied the last five days. As soon as he saw Matsuda they would have a good chat about his insubordination and the easiness with which he had been manipulated by Light. Although her daughter was brilliant, capable of convincing the most stubborn of something, if he had made clear that she must not, under any circumstance, participate or receive information on the case. Specially after what L had explained.

"But that doesn't matter," Light came back without giving him a chance to reply "you've overlooked something, I am sure. I don't know what, it just doesn't fit: the guilty is playing with you, this is part of a message, and he must have put it somewhere. If only you gave me an hour at that scene I could advance weeks of work... I could even elaborate a list of possible victims. Please, this has to be stopped before other girls die. Can't you see it? You need my help!" she exclaimed in despair, leaving her father speechless. "I know I can do it, and I can't stand feeling this impotence. Please, take me with you".

"Is everything alright?"her mother's voice said, muffled by the noise of the plates she washed.

"Yes, mum, don't worry!".

"Raito... listen," he began to say quietly, indicating with his hand that they went upstairs. They stopped at the first floor's landing, then he continued " I am going to tell you something very important, you must not say a word. My job depends on it".

"You can trust me".

"Someone is directing the investigation".

 _What?_ Light's expression changed completely. _He can't be talking about someone who's part of the Japanese police force, judging by how he's explained it he means an external entity... international help? What the heck does another country have to do with this_?

"Do you mean the Interpol?" she ventured to say, even though she suspected it wasn't that.

"No, it isn't the police..."Light raised an eyebrow, incredulous.

"Are you telling me that there's a non-police-related person in charge of the case? Is it, perhaps, the CIA?" she asked, now truly puzzled, without ideas.

"No, it's only one person, but his intellect equals several intelligence agencies together. He's a genius, just like you. Nobody knows who he is or what does he look like, we know him by the letter L". _My father allows a letter of the alphabet to help him before me... he doesn't even know him! How can he trust this so-called L before his own daughter? For all we know he could be the guilty._ Light thought, indignant, meanwhile his father kept speaking."He's solved thousands of cases, he's never wrong. He chooses the cases that interest him more, but once he appears L finds out everything we can't, and now he's directing the investigation".

"I don't care who the hell he might be. You don't even know how he chooses the victims!" _Not to mention that 'L' doesn't seam trustworthy, not a single bit._

"This morning L has given us the victim´s profile, several pages analysing the three girls and their similarities. Raito, all the features highlighted and why he chooses them seem like a portrait of you." _So that's what all of this was about... I know from the very beginning how dangerous investigating might be, I don't mind being put in danger. If you don't risk anything you can´t win, nobody has changed the world from the sofa._ "I will not let you help in this case, because you will be putting yourself in too much danger. If he saw you he would go for you. You must stay aside for you own safety, if you don't trust on L's capacities, then trust my criteria: he is as able as you to take the guilty to justice. I promise that, once there's a list of suspects, I will let you know".

Light realised that there was nothing she could say to convince her father, she'd have to desist.

"Do something for me, tell L to check the crime scenes again. This criminal is egocentric, he knows he isn't going to get caught and brags about it. The scene, as everything else, is extremely taken care of, it is evident he is an expert on cleaning it. Someone as skilful at placing the scene's items, and with such ego, would feel too tempted to put a mistake on purpose. I think he's leaving a trace. Don't ask me why, but this scenes are a picture. Each object, blood stain or weapon have being distributed strategically in a way they call the attention too much. If he hasn't left something at the crime scene, with nobody noticing it, he'll come back to put it. I know it's not logical, that I am relying on my instincts, but I can read the personality of this criminal. He is childish, brags about all his power, every kidnapping is a manifest screaming 'I can erase from the map whoever I want to and you won't even get slightly close to me, I control you'. He competes against you. And he isn't even making an effort, if he doesn't leave a trace at the scenes, which is what I would do if I were him, he will change something in the MO to mock you" Light finished breathless.

"I will tell him. But, please, be careful from now on. We don't want anything to happen to you. And leave the investigation to us. We'll find him" her father assured her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Now I have to leave, I'm in a hurry".

"Good luck, and be careful too" she replied confident.

Light saw her father leaving, aware that what she'll do wasn't right.

 _Tomorrow I will go to that scene, whether you like it or not. I must put an end to the crimes. I don't know who that L is, but, if there's someone capable of solving this case, that's me. I will find whoever tortured those innocent girls, and he'll never see sunlight again. Such people shouldn't exist._

x-x-x

It was night-time at the silent hotel room where L sat. The large space was furnished with a rectangular Persian carpet. Centred on the fabric, one coffee table, around which a sofa, alongside for classic French armchairs, had been placed. Darkness was only broken by a faint diopsis: light from a Power Mac G5's screen, a computer that Watari got him, and several monitors organised at a shelf with wheels, plus the city's glow, that passed through the giant window that occupied the bottom wall, illuminating the back of the sofa.

He remained motionless, thinking about the images that he'd spent five days analysing, and the couple that had just being brought. His identity didn't allow him to examine the crime scenes in person, all depended on the investigators who gathered evidence. If they didn't take a picture of something important, L wouldn't find it: there was a thing he wasn't seeing. The scenes looked forced, too perfect.

The criminal sinned of pride, that much was obvious, his scenes were a mockery to the police. What if he had grown overconfident? It wouldn't be strange. The elements seemed part of an interior design, every object that called the attention was planned. Nobody would notice something small out of place, the agents would busy themselves with the biggest matters, only somebody truly intelligent would see what he had hidden... maybe the guilty wanted a competition. A good chess match. _Very well, my turn, he had already put himself at risk opening the game._ L decided he had to check the scenes again, they had overseen an important detail.

He glanced at his right, on one of the shelf's monitors the dark image of a balcony, and right there: Light's window.

An almost unnoticeable brightness leaked through the long white curtains. _You can't sleep either, I wonder if you'd seen the machine room and the studio..._

x-x-x-x-x-x

Another sleepless night. Light had spread the pictures from the crime scenes over her desk. The crimes were performed at places where nobody would listen the screams from the victim: the first one, at a lift's machine room of a skyscraper, the second, at a recording studio. Both places had been empty for the amount of time necessary to commit the crime and delay it's discovery. According to the statements taken by the police, that Matsuda had kindly attached too, the machine room is inspected once a week, on Monday. The girl was brought during Tuesday's afternoon, and appeared inside a faraway phone box at 1:00 AM on Thursday. In regard to the studio, the owners had left on holidays for two weeks, the girl appeared six days before they returned. The third victim appeared five days ago, today the place where she had been tortured was found. Conclusion:the guilty calculated that the time spent to find his scene oscillated a week. _No, he didn't calculate, he knew. Somehow he found out when the perfect places would be empty, ready to take every girl._

x-x-x-x-x-x

L analysed thoroughly every incoming picture from the crime scene. _Coincidences, sometimes, are ridiculous._ He thought.

At the afternoon a family landed at the airport. After a certain waiting they picked up their luggage, called a cab heading to the flat. The flight from USA had them exhausted, the perspective of tomorrow, when the painful formalities would start: choosing what remains and what goes away, searching for the documents to put the apartment to the heir's name, look at the photos and turn them around...

Seeing the children tired and hungry for dinner, their parents decided to make a stop at a modest restaurant, also, they'll take a moment to think and let the kids stretch their legs, so they didn't ask: how much longer...?

The dinner tasted delicious, or so the children said. The cab stopped next to some cars, nearby the doorway, they paid the fare and the man started to get the keys out of his pocket. They got onto the lift. The corridor was lit in gloom, everything seemed depressing to the adults.

The keyhole obeyed easily, as if it had been used a few hours ago. He hesitated for a second, but he put the hand on the door knob. Wet. How in all heaven would the knob have got wet? They all entered the flat and turned on the lights. That's when the man looked at his hand, to see what kind of liquid the knob had on, maybe somebody had oiled it... blood. The children screamed when they saw the living room.

The rest can be imagined, the scared family calls the police, who tries to calm them unsuccessfully, police cordons, "there's nothing to see here", the neighbours going to the landing due to the commotion... chaos.

 _And the strangest is that it all had happened at no less than two streets from the hotel._

 _On the next chapter:_

 _"I did not know that placing cameras to spy on someone you have just met was legal" Watari pointed out._

 _"I haven't placed any cameras, I've merely used the ones that existed"._

 _"Traffic cameras are not there so you can stalk a girl with the pretext of being relevant to the case"._

 _"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"._

 _"What are you even doing here? Did you know I was coming...? Wait... have you spied on me?"._

 _"Shh... I think someone's opening the door. Get inside that closet"._

 _"Pardon?"._

 _"Get. Inside. The. Closet."._

 _"I believe he has set the flat on fire, Light, if we don't think about something quickly we may die"._

 _I hope he hasn't seen me... because if he has... I might very well become the next victim._

 **And that was a small teaser of my ideas for the next chapter, in compensation for the last two months.**

 ***1 Genkan is a Japanese word for hall, as it refers to the traditional Japanese one, with a step, I've used it to add some context to the moment.**

 ***2 There's no chance the door knob would be wet. After five days the blood would be dry, but I wrote that it wasn't to add dramatic effect, I thought it would create a better image.**

 **So, until the next chapter. R &R please! I love comments.**

 **~ Doomsday made me cry.**


End file.
